Disposable drink containers having non-spill covers are desirable for many applications such as carrying hot coffee, tea, chocolate, or soup, or cold drinks such as water, tea, soft drinks, etc.
Disposable containers made of laminated or waxed paper or of a thermoformed plastic have long been used. Descriptions of such containers can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,226; U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,144; U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,434; U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,278; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,895 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,878. Closures for such containers have also been used. Descriptions of closures can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,784; U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,794; U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,103; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,033; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,604; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,174; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,462 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,103.
Early designs of paper closures for paper cups or containers were not readily replaceable after removing or did not provide resistance to spilling. Later designs of closures for disposable cups were generally thermoformed plastic closures. Such designs are not easily adapted to formation of closures from biodegradable materials such as paper and paper laminates.
Thus, it can be appreciated that improvements in disposable container and closure structures are desirable, particularly, improved structures that can be formed of biodegradable paper or paper-like materials and yet provide easily placeable non-spilling closures.